Lost and found
by MewShiny
Summary: Mew Jackie and Mew Shiny accidentaly create a rift in the time space continum and they fall into it where else would they land but the exciting world of anima but Cooro's friends are missing can Shiny and Jackie help Cooro find them how will they get home
1. Lost

Chapter 1

Shiny and Jackie were training in the woods when the both used their attacks at the same time creating a rift in the time space continuum witch shiny accidentally fell into while trying to pull herself out she grabbed Jackie and pulled her in

"hey where are we" Shiny asked

"I don't know" Jackie replied

"well it looks like we either traveled through time to the past or we're in another dimension" Shiny said noting her surroundings

Jackie looked up then said "probably a deferent dimension people couldn't fly in the past"

Shiny looked up too then said "I think I recognize that guy"

"What" Jackie asked "How"

"I defiantly recognize him" Shiny said "he's from a manga in our world"

"I thought you were being serious shiny"

"I was he's from +anima, his name is Cooro"

"well why don't we ask him if he's a +anima named Cooro"

"Ok" shiny said and she waved her arms looking up "Hey you up there! Come down I need to talk to you"

The cute little flying boy slowly made his way down to where the two girls were.

"uummm sorry to bother you but is your name Cooro" Shiny asked innocently

"How did you know have we met before" Cooro asked

"no but I've heard a lot about you" Shiny said

"so this is who you think it is not just some random flying Cooro" Jackie asked shiny

"yeah im sure"

"really that's nice" Cooro said

"Hey where are Husky Nana and Senri aren't they always with you" Shiny asked suddenly wondering why Cooro was alone

"They got lost, I was looking for them"

"we could help you look for them if you don't mind we kind of got lost too" Jackie offered


	2. Lily's report

chapter two

Our three travelers wandered around aimlessly searching for Husky, Nana, and Senri with no clues to lead them in any direction they couldn't do anything but do anything but wander around hoping to bump into one of them

"ugh we've been at it for hours isn't it time to rest?" Jackie asked

"Not unless you have apples" Cooro said

"I have an apple flavored fruit bar" Shiny said helpfully

"Yay!" Cooro exclaimed he unwrapped it and shoved the whole thing in his mouth he hardly even chewed but he did once or twice

"Cooro there you are!" said a girl with long beaded pinkish red hair, in traditional Kim-un-kur clothing

"Lily!" Cooro exclaimed

"Cooro Senri's been looking for you, he misses you" Lily explained

"Ok thanks for finding him Lily" Cooro said

"He went berserk we'd better hurry" Lily explained

"Really where is he" Cooro said suddenly looking about ten times more concerned

"Well he's on a mountain about an hour away by +anima but a day or two by foot" Lily said gesturing towards Shiny and Jackie

"oh them it's okay they can keep up" Cooro said

"What do you mean?" Jackie asked

"Aren't you two +anima?" Cooro asked

"No, we're something else" Shiny tried to explain

"Really Cooro has a sense to tell if people are +anima he's never been wrong before" Lily responded

"We came from a different dimension" Jackie said

"So if you're not +anima but you still set off Cooro's sense what are you?" Lily asked

Shiny and Jackie looked at each other briefly and nodded once.

"MEW MEW SHINY METAMORPHOSIS"

"MEW MEW JACKIE METAMORPHOSIS"

After a short transformation scene the two had became their mew forms Mew Shiny and Mew Jackie.

"We're mew mews" They said together

"Well lets go get Senri you can explain exactly what a mew mew is on the way" Lily said sounding a little confused but not caring about that

"Yeah we'll do that" Shiny said

Then lily and Cooro went +anima and started to run off in one direction Jackie and shiny followed their lead to the mountain.


	3. reunite

Chapter 3

"Ok Senri was just over that hill a few moments ago but he was berserk so he could be anywhere by now" Lily explained the Senri situation

"Ok then we should hurry" Cooro said

"so everyone understand the plan?" shiny asked

"Yeah since he's berserk you and I immobilize him while lily and Cooro calm him down" Jackie replied

"I'm just wondering but how will you two immobilize him I mean you've never even seen him" Lily asked

"with our super powers it won't hurt him at all mew mews were made to help not to harm you don't have to worry" Shiny answered

"oh ok that's good to know" lily replied

the foursome made it to the top of the cliff to see that below then Senri was still on rampage so shiny and Jackie turned to each other

"SOLAR STAFF"

"STAR ROD"

Their weapons materialized in the sky and fell to land perfectly in their hands

"RIBBON SHINY STAR"

Suddenly there was a right flash of light directed at Senri blinding his good eye so he couldn't see where he was going so he solwed down just enough that Jackie would be able to hit him with her attack

"RIBBION JACKIE STAR ICE"

Jackie pointed her Weapon at the rampaging Senri and his legs were almost immediately covered in ice so he could not walk or run away

"Alright it worked" Lily declaired

Lily and Cooro proceeded to claming Senri Down witch for those two was simple because they were his two best friends in the world

Of course Senri didn't say anything besides "Cooro, Lily thank you"

Thats Senri for you the slient type but that's just who he is it's not his fault

"We can't change the past just strive for a better future" Shiny said to her partner Jackie as they looked at the trio theyed played a part in reuniteing

"What fortune cookie did that come from shiny" Jackie answered back jokingly


	4. Cupcakes of doom

chapter 4

After a while of the little reunion stuff Jackie and Shiny pointed out that they still needed to find Husky and Nana and that after that they could be all happy happy smiley smiley

"OK so we have no idea where they could be the only knowledge we have concerning the matter is that they are not here" Lily said going over all the iformation

"That's not true we sent Star out to look and she isn't back yet so they must be far away" Cooro pointed out

"You seriously think that she's going to search very hard" Lily asked

"Yeah i know she will Husky's her best friend she probably feels the same way about you as you do about Senri" Cooro said cheerfully

meanwhile during that conversation Shiny and Jackie were whispering amongst themselves

"who's star" Jackie asked

"I don't know she wasn't in the manga" Shiny explained "lily wasn't either"

"Oh ok" jackie sighed

when suddenly Cooro pointed left announced "Ok we're going to go search in that direction"

"ok" everyone agreed despite the fact that Cooro was the youngest

so the five travelers headed towards the far left in search of their missing companions Husky and Nana and if the earlier conversation wasn't forbidding enough for you possibly Star as well

"so why did we pick this way to travel? Cooro" Shiny asked

"Because we all agreed that if the group was broken up we would meet up in the town of Sowna." Cooro explained

"then why weren't you there" Jackie asked confused

"well Lily, Star and i waited there a while but we got worried so we went looking for everybody" Cooro replied

"Oh i understand so we're going by to check and make sure that no one has come by and waited for you." shiny guessed

"yes that and i can't leave my shop unattended for to long now can i"Lily explained

"no i guess not" Jackie said acwardly

"What do you sell" Shiny asked

"cupcakes" Lily answered

"not just any cupecakes Lily's a cupcake genius" Cooro exclaimed "Chocolate, Vanilla, red velvet, oreo, manga, strawberry, apple, blueberry, stone, imaginary, grass, Cinnamon, stone, happiness, blood (don't ask), musical, wooden, artistic, bug, worms, aquatic, catnip, educational, doom, science, thorn any flavor you can name lily can make it and make it taste good"

"Thats interesting" shiny and Jackie said a little creeped out at all the bizzare flavors

"indeed" Lily said dully "you missed the war flavor Cooro"

"oh yeah i guess i did"

"what exactly does war taste like" Shiny asked

Lily thought for a moment then said "Like blood and adrenaline"

_how would she know if she's a cupcake chef that as far from war as you can possibly get _Shiny and Jackie thought simultaneously

"ah we're here" Cooro pointed out

"Well lets open up the shop for today" Lily said calmly

"Ok" Shiny and Jackie said a bit dazed

...

**by the way it'd be really nice if you reveiwed let me know if there are any more flavors you want to add to Lily cupcake menu it's bound to show up again if you put in sugestions i can make an even more ridiculous list so please help with that**


	5. Nana? maybe?

Lily's cupcake shop had alot of costumers (much to Shiny and Jackie's surprise)

they had been staying there to prepare for the journey that it would take finding the three remaining friends

Lily and Senri had chosen to stay behind and wait for Jackie Shiny and Cooro to return with their friends but Lily supplied them with plenty of stamina cupcakes for their travels she had wanted to support them in any way she could but she didn't want to abandon shop

...

so our three travelers set out early in the morning so that they could search as long in daylight as possible

not long after setting out they heard news that a few towns over a bat-girl had been spotted in the forset at night

"Could it be Nana" Shiny asked

"Maybe but Nana is afraid of the dark" Cooro answered

"so lets go find her that towns person said the bat-girl was near the town loma right" Jackie said

"No the town was called Lona"

"oh well like it matters"

so they continued their journey to the reaches of the far left

when suddenly Cooro realized that his map was upside down and they were suposed to be traveling to the far right of astaria

so the travelers turned around and headed in the opposite direction

they traveled for days it seemed to to be taking forever when they finnally reached the town Lona it had been eleven days since they left _lily's cupcake emporium _and they were running low on food and money (Husky usually carries the money around but since Lily owns her own business she let them have some money) they needed to find Nana quick before searching for Husky and Star

"Ok we can rest until night because that's when the roumered bat-girl comes out"

"then we have to meet her and make sure weather or not it's Nana"

"And return to the cupcake shop for supplies"

"yeah"

and so the threesome rested till the alarm on Shiny's cell phone went off announcing that it was night time and they got ready to confront the bat-girl

the two mew mews transformed into mew form and Cooro popped out his anima

they walked into the dark forbidding forest it seemed that there was no one there except them until

_swish..._

_"_huh" shiny said as she turned around to see where the sound was coming from

_crackle..._

Jackie spun on her toes tiring to located the Animal/person making the noise

_crunch..._

"Nana?" Cooro called seeing a dark shadow of a girl with bat wings standing in front of the moon

the girl resembled Nana but something felt a bit off

no one could place quite what it was though

"Nana what are you doing out here alone" Cooro asked

"I was waiting for you" Nana said shyly "i didn't know what direction it was from her to Sowna and the towns people were mean to me after seeing my anima so i had nowhere left to go"

"oh its ok Nana" Cooro said happy at finding another one of his friends "come on we're heading back to the cupcake shop"

as they left the forest Shiny heard something that sounded like mumbling no one else noticed it so she just assumed that her imagination was playing tricks on her in the creepy dark forest

...

this chapter is over but still some questions remain

Why was Nana i a dark creepy forest alone, isn't she afraid of the dark?

What was up with the mumbling?

Why is Cooro so darned happy all the time?

the answers to all these questions and more in the next chapter of Lost and Found

or not  
...

you'll just have to wait and see

...

**and please review or i will drag this story out painfully long until you do so**


	6. travel

**...**

i do not own +anima nor do i own tokyo mew mew

but Shiny and Jackie are oc so i kinda own them just not the fact that they are mew mews ok moving along to more important matters such as the story

...

Nana, Jackie, Shiny, and Cooro made it safely back to the Cupcake shop

where they were informed on the rest of Nana's story

apparently she fell from the sky with her wings out in the middle of the town Lona the villagers thought she was a black-winged-messenger-of-death so they ran her out of the town into the dark forest

**ok that made perfect sence now anyone care to eplain how someone with wing falls from the sky then write a reveiw explaining it ok back to my story**

"that sounds kinda harsh Nana" Lily said sympathetically "are you alright"

"yeah i've been through worse" Nana said bitterly

"cheer up Nana" Cooro said seeming to notice that something was a bit off

"oh don't worry about me go find Husky and Starr" Nana said suddenly

"but don't you want to come with us i mean your welcome to if you want" Shiny said kindly

"sure i guess i'll go" Nana said

"Ok then we leave at dawn" Cooro said energeticly

Jackie looked down at the screen of her solid gold iTouch then said "but dawn was about an hour ago"

"then we'll leave at dawn tomorrow"

"They weren't in any of the land we covered searching for Nana We may have to cross the mountains to find them" Shiny pointed out

"true," Cooro agreed "But all the same dawn tomorrow"

...

so at exactally dawn the next day the foursome of travlers set out to find their two lost friends Husky and Starr

Nana hadn't talked much since they found her, (isn't she supposed the be talkative) oh well i guess i'll stop picking on her for now that is but i'll have be mean again later cause otherwise this wouldn't be a good story

Muah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha muah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ok then

they deiced to go over the mountains into Sailand because they had covered most of the land in Astaria while searching for Nana and had seen no signs of the missing two so the chances were that they would be in Sailand

they'd reached moss mountain in two days time (it's really close to Sowna)

they began climbing up the mountain towards the kim-un-kur people that lived on top of the mountain they were welcomed because they were all +anima (except Shiny and Jackie but they have the same aura as a +anima)

"we need to go to sailand again mister cheif can you help us" Cooro asked

"of course, of course" the chief of the Kim-un-kur tribe replied

"thank you" Cooro said happily

and so they continued onward in their journey they didn't even stop by at moss mountian to talk with old friends they simply kept moving because the sooner they found their real friends the sooner i can unveil the plot twist

ok moving along

they made it into Sailand about 5 day's after leaveing the kim-un-kurs they still had plenty of food and they hadn't spent any of their money yet they could make it by in Sailand

they went to Root town to get news or roumers of any silver haired people showing up in the area (because they wouldn't be stupid enough to show their +anima in public in Sailand)

they heard no news so they rented a room in a hotel and stayed the night discussing the plan of what they would do to search the next day

they had decied that they should head towards the Capital city, Stella

both of our missing people's home town.


	7. cell phone of starrs

**...**

i do not own +anima nor do i own Tokyo mew mew

but Shiny and Jackie are oc so i kinda own them just not the fact that they are mew mews the same with lily and starr i kinda own them just not the concept that they are +anima

ok moving along to more important matters such as the story

...

i know the last chapter didn't have any action but they did make a lot of progress on their journey

"Cooro can you tell me more about Starr" Shiny asked

"well she's like Husky but a girl instead of a boy and not as rude" Cooro explained

"Oh, wow" Shiny sighed wondering how _that_ would be a girl Husky well everyone mistakes him for a girls anyway there should be no difference

"so how much farther is it anyway" Jackie asked

"only an hour of so" Cooro replied

"oh ok then" Jackie answered happy she would be able to rest soon

so they arrived in the city of Stella the capital of Sailand but would they find their friends here

a girl with long silver blue hair came running towards them "Oh Cooro there you are"

"hey Starr" Cooro said energetically

Cooro's description of her fit she did look like husky but more girlish

shiny suddenly said "Starr you're not suposed to show up right after the author make a vauge statment as to weather we are going to find you or not it's just not right"

"Oh sorry let's try that again"

...

so they arrived in the city of Stella the capital of Sailand but would they find their friends here

after searching for an hour a girl with long silver blue hair ran towards them she looked just as Cooro had described a female Husky

"Hey Cooro there you are"

"hey Starr"

"was that any better" Star asked when Shiny nodded she continuced "Hey wait who are you anyway"

"I'm Shiny the defender of light!"

"Oh and i'm her partner Jackie..."

"Well i Starr but you probably already guessed that"

"yeah"

"hey whats that thing in you're pocket Jackie" Starr asked looking at Jackie's iTouch

"Oh it's my i touch i can call people with it and play music and stuff to bad it doesn't get any signal here this being an alternate diminsion and all" Jackie began rambling on about how her cell had no bars and blah blah blah

"well my cell is on verison we get signal all over" Shiny said inocently

"Shiny this isn't a cell phone commercial" Jackie sighed

"Sorry"

"ugh we don't have enough time for this" Starr said "Husky's in trouble"

"oh no we'll have to save him"

"whats the situation" Shiny asked "we maybe able to find away to save him"

"when he fell from the sky he landed in the castle courtyard, with everyone watching, some of them recognized him as the long dead prince, Prince Myraha, they've locked him away but his room has a small pool he could escape through it the only problem is they have him under constant servalance he has no cance to get away without revealing his +anima and being enslaved by who knows who"

"eh that's going to be tough"

"not really i have a plan"

...

so all you readers out there please reveiw so i'll know how i am doing cause i don't want to continue this story if you guys think it totally sucks ok so let me know

...


	8. Nana again?

**...**

i do not own +anima nor do i own Tokyo mew mew

but Shiny and Jackie are oc so i kinda own them just not the fact that they are mew mews the same with lily and starr i kinda own them just not the concept that they are +anima

ok moving along to more important matters such as the story

...

"the only reason that Husky's in such a hopeless situation is that he's always being all 'girls are weak girls are stupid girls are loud' well the author who is a girl got mad at him so she placed him in a hopeless situation to show him how strong smart and sneaky she could be" Starr explained

"so what's your plan exactly" Jackie asked not seeing where this was going

"Cooro direct your uber cute puppy dog face at the author"

**"wait when did I write this in" the author asked herself after reading the characters plan to get past her situation "i know i didn't write this"**

Cooro managed to give the author the puppy face through the page she suddenly stopped where she was writing then Cooro's words appeared on the page "please miss author lady will you let Husky go, I miss him he's my friend"

"no one can resist the puppy dog face" Shiny and Starr both told Jackie who quite truthfully had no clue what was going on

"please, please, please,please, please, please, please, please, please" Cooro continued to beg in the cutest voice imaginable

**After about thirty minutes of Cooro's stare and beg routine the author finally gave up "ugh fine i'll rewrite it just stop begging it's just to cute i can't take it anymore please stop i'll do it i'll rewrite Huskys situation"**

**and so the author began to rewrite the story so that instead of trapped in the castle dungeon husky was standing right beside the now happy Cooro and extremely confused **

"thanks author lady" Cooro called out

"yeah thanks" everyone else agreed

"One more thing" Starr asked the author "do you think you can write us right outside the cupcake shop"

**"Sure"**

and so a few minutes later

Starr, Husky, Nana, Shiny, Jackie, and Cooro were sitting inside the cupcake shop eating cupcakes

when suddenly A girl in a cute dress with light brown hair and a pair of bat wings and bat ears bust through the doorway.

She yelled "THAT GIRL IS AN IMPOSTOR!"


	9. truth behind lies

**...**

i do not own +anima nor do i own Tokyo mew mew

but Shiny and Jackie are oc so i kinda own them just not the fact that they are mew mews the same with lily and starr i kinda own them just not the concept that they are +anima

ok moving along to more important matters such as the story

...

"_THAT GIRL IS AN IMPOSTOR!"_the girl yelled

"what huh Nana?" Husky mummured confused

"witch one of them is real"Jackie said almost as confused as husky

"She's the fake" claimed the one that had jst burst through the doors

"yeah we knew" lily said

"pretty much" Starr agreed

"it was obvious" Cooro pointed out

"the real Nana doesn't act like this one" Shiny explained

"voice weird" Senri said ackwardly

"how could you guys tell" Jackie and Husly asked at the same time

"Nana's talkitive, afraid of the dark, shy about showing her +anima to strangers, and the imposter messed up her voice didn't you notice Husky?" Starr replied

"i like the quiet one better" Husky sighed

"everyone in the room paused for a moment to stare before the real Nana yelled at him "Husky you stupid meanie"

"besides Jackie and i know exactly who the imposter is..." Shiny said suddenly

"we do?" jackie wondered

"Yes there's only one person that we know who can copy someone's appearance perfectly but mess up on the voice"

"but we left her back in our diminsion"

"maybe not she can teleport"

"oh maybe she teleported across the dimminsions"

"What are you two talking about" Husky asked

"Cream show yourself we know its you" shiny sighed

the fake Nana was wraped in a lavender light for a moment then once it stopped there stood Cream her long lavender hair reached down to her fingertips and her ice sword was in her right hand as the room began to grow cold

"ok i don't like this one then" Husky looked at Cream who was about ten years older then him

"final battle time?" shiny asked

"final battle time" Cream agreed "but it's two mew's against just me plus you have a few +anima on your side lets even the tides"

Creams partners appeared out of thin air Krystal, Tracy, Florincia, and Francessca

"were they there the whole time" Husky asked startled

"yup"

and so they commenced with the final battle of this story witch of course was won by shiny and Jackie because there are the heroines so they have to win or the whole story is messed up because the bad guys never win so now that i said all that im not even going to bother with typeing up a step by step final battle just to let you see how it happened

any way team mew mew anima won

...

how will shiny and jackie get back to their world? who are all these random oc's? will Nana forgive Husky for not noticeing that she wasn't her? do these pant's make me look fat? why am i asking you all these questions? Will they be answered in the next chapter?

find the answers to these questions and maybe even more (or not) in the next chapter of Lost and Found.

...


	10. goodbye

**...**

i do not own +anima nor do i own Tokyo mew mew

but Shiny and Jackie are oc so i kinda own them just not the fact that they are mew mews the same with lily and starr i kinda own them just not the concept that they are +anima

ok moving along to more important matters such as the story

...

"AAhhhh how are we going to get back home!" Jackie said just realizeing that there had been no point to helping find all of Cooro's friends and that they should have been trying to find a way to get home

"why don't we try to get back the way we got here" shiny wondered

"when we did that we landed in this manga if we try again we might wind up in some other manga or worse an anime"

"oh yeah didn't think about that"

"WWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH how are we going to get home!" the two yelled in unison

"excuse me " Cream interupted their scream

"yes"

"but we lost on purpose truthfully we only fight you because it's fun and we get bored alot so any way since we're not really enemies i can help you. you know teleportation is very useful"

"ok then lets just say good bye then"

"what you guys are leaveing" Cooro asked sadly

"yes we decided to leave after we had found all of your friends"

"nana go get lost again" Starr ordered

"no"

"besides this fan fiction needs to have a conclusion pretty soon we had the final battle last chapter so this is possibly the last chapter so things can wrap up and since this fan fiction started with how me and Jackie got here it should end with how we leave" shiny explained

"oh that makes since" Husky said

"just make sure you visit us again sometime" Starr called

"i'll make some cupcakes for you to bring home with you" lily smiled

"see ya later" Cooro said cheerfully

"could you bring me some money next time you visit" Husky said sarcasticly

"yeah sure"

"bye" Senri said

"and have fun" Nana added

"good bye eveyone it'll be nice to see you in the future"

and so with so few parting words they turned to Cream

"well this world and ours are connected every place in this world has a corasponding place in ours like this cupcake shop corasponds with cafe mew mew so are you two ready to return"

"yes"

so in the blink of an eye the threesome vanished reappearing in cafe mew mew

"well i'd better get going don't want to be caught on enemy lines now do i" Cream said as she teleported away again

"so Shiny where's that manga i have to read" Jackie said concluding the story quite epicly

...

please reveiw to tell me if i did good or not ok


	11. and a new jouney began

**...**

i do not own +anima nor do i own Tokyo mew mew

but Shiny and Jackie are oc so i kinda own them just not the fact that they are mew mews the same with lily and starr i kinda own them just not the concept that they are +anima

ok moving along to more important matters such as the story or lack there of

...

months later Shiny and Jackie got together wishing they could fulfill the promise they'd made their friends and return to visit them (besides they wanted more cupcakes from lily) and so they had only one way they knew of that they could re-enter the world of +anima

they asked the author if she would write them a way into the story

there were too many loop-holes in their request

but neither them nor the awesome all powerful author had noticed it the

the loop hole that could doom her fan baseto be cut up into tiny peices

or perhaps it was destiny that she now had the chance to write a story with such a great plot

the author granted their wish to the best of her awesome writing powers

but never noticed the wrong she had done or the sequal she had just laid basis for

Jackie and Shiny were now Characters in the original +anima story

as a tiger +anima

and a dolphin +anima

the story was rewritten

will there be a happy ending

or will they completely ruin the story in ways never thought possible

did the author even think this through

why am i asking you this stuff

i'm the author so i should know shouldn't i

well i guess we'll all just have to find out in my next story Doom or Destiny


End file.
